A Possessed Love
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: Eiri has been acting odd lately. Almost like he's possessed.....
1. The Possession

"I can't believe you left me at the station!"

"It's your own fault brat! You were the one drooling all over a fucking poster!"

"You could have waited! And it was a poster of the Great Ryuichi Sakuma!"

"Well then why don't you marry the poster!" Eiri cringed inwardly at his insult. It sounded like a child making fun of a kid that had a crush.

Shuichi looked as though he was going to explode. Eiri had come to pick Shuichi up from the train station because Shuichi had gone on tour. By the time he had got there, Hiro and the others were all ready gone. And he found Shuichi practically worshipping a poster of Ryuichi Sakuma. Eiri would never admit it, but he felt a pang of jealousy and promptly left Shuichi there with all of his things.

Shuichi saw that Eiri leaving and chased after him, only to have Eiri leave him in the dust. After two hours of walking and lugging his stuff with him, Shuichi was pissed.

Thus started the arguement.

"Well why don't you go and marry the corpse that you love so much!" As soon as Shuichi said this, he clamped a hand over his mouth. Eiri now had a murderous look on his face.

"What did you say brat?"

Shuichi panicked, "Nothing!"

"Get. Out."

Shuichi didn't need to be told twice. He took off without another word. As he closed the door behind him, he heard a distinct 'thunk' of a shoe hitting the door.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"That goddamn brat!"

Eiri was seething. Shuchi just had to piss him off.

_"Hehehehe...."_

Eiri looked around the condo warily. "Brat if that's you, you'd better get your ass out of here before I kick it!"

There was silence. Eiri assumed that it was nothing. He headed for the kitchen to get a beer. About halfway there, he heard the laugh again.

_"Heheheheh.....Eiri....."_

Now there was definantly something wrong here.

"Where the hell are you hiding?! If you don't stop-"

_"What will you do? Kill me again? You already did Eiri. Remember? So many years ago?"_

The voice was talking now, and it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Who the hell's there?"

_"Just go to sleep Eiri. You won't have to worry about Shuichi ever again." _

Eiri felt himself drop to his knees. He felt so tired all of a sudden. He let his eyes close and fell to the floor.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A few minutes later, the body of Eiri Uesugi started moving. The movements were sloppy and looked as though it was fighting itself.

Finally, it stopped all together and pushed itself up off the ground. There was an odd gleam in its eyes and a smirk formed. Yuki pushed himself off the ground and went to the bathroom. He examined his new body in the mirror. He thought he never looked better. He grinned at himself and ran his hands over his face.

"Tonight, Eiri Uesugi shall cease to exist. And instead, I, Yuki Kitazawa, shall take his place."  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shuichi had gone to the park when his phone started ringing. The screen said 'mom.' He answered it only to get an earful of her sobbing.

"S-s-s-Shuichi....Your s-s-sister....She's....sob......."

"Mom? Is everything okay? What's wrong with Maiko?"

"She's...She's.....Dead!" And she continued to cry.

Shuichi went numb. He dropped his phone and tears fell from his eyes. How? How did she die?

He retrieved his phone and heard his mom still crying. "How?"

"I d-d-d-don't k-k-know! She w-was in the b-bathroom. A-a-and she w-was l-laying on the f-f-floor!"

She told him that she was at the hospital right now. Shuichi asked if she wanted to see him, but she declined. She told him to stay at home and that she would talk to him later.

They hung up and his phone went off again. This time it said 'lover.'

"Yuki! I'm-"

"Ssshhh...I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And I shouldn't have left you at the station. I'm sorry Shuichi."

Shuichi just stood there in shock. Eiri was acting wierd. He called him and was apologizing? That definantly wasn't Eiri.

"Yuki. Wha-"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the park."

"I'll be there shortly." And he hung up.

Shuichi stared at his phone. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yuki found Shuichi sitting on one of the park benches. He was hunched over, crying. Yuki approached him and sat next to him. He pulled Shuichi closer to him. This made Shuichi flinch and stare at him.

"Yuki?"

"I'm here Shuichi."

"My sister's dead. Mom found her lying on the bathroom floor."

Yuki cringed inwardly. _'Shit! I forgot to hide her body! Oh well, not like I have to worry about anything.' _

"I'm sorry that she's gone. Come, let's go home."

Shuichi nodded and figured out that maybe his mother had called the house phone. She probably told Eiri first. _'And that's why he's being so sweet.'_

They got into the car and drove home.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A week later**

Shuichi was putting his tie on with difficulty. He was getting ready to go to Maiko's funeral and Eiri was going to.

_'He's acting strange lately.' _Shuchi was right. Eiri was being nice to him. He cooked for Shuichi without complaining, he cuddled with him, talked to him regularly, and he would pay attention to Shuichi whole heartedly.

"Must be because of Maiko."

"Who're you talking to?"

Shuichi turned around to see Eiri standing in the door. "No one. I'm just frustarated that this thing won't tie."

Yuki chuckled and went to help Shuichi. Shuichi was taken aback. Normally Eiri would say "figure it out" and walk away. Now he was helping him. Things were not adding up.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Maiko had finally been buried. After the funeral, people were starting to leave one by one, until finally, Hiro, Tohma, Shuichi, and Yuki were left.

Hiro had his arm around Shuichi and was whispering comforting words to Shuichi. But Tohma however was watching Yuki. Ever since the blonde novelist had shown up with his arm around Shuichi's waist, Tohma had a funny feeling. Now he was watching as Yuki was glaring at Hiro. He looked as though he wanted to rip Hiro's arm off.

_'Something's not right. Eiri never shows his affections out in public. He never looks this possessive over Shindou san. And he's never been jealous of Mr. Nakano.'_

Yuki was still glaring at Hiro. _'Get your hands off of him! That is my new toy and you can't have him!' _Yuki finally had enough and grabbed Shuichi free hand.

All three of them were shocked at Eiri's behavior. "Let's go Shuichi."

He pulled Shuichi away from Hiro and practically dragged him away. When they reached his car they were stopped by someone shouting at them.

"Eiri wait!"

They both turned to see Tohma and Hiro hurrying after them. "Eiri, this is Shindou san's sister. It was awful rude to drag him away like that. I know you hate funerals, but-"

"Shut it Tohma."

Both Hiro and Tohma looked surprised.

"I don't want Shuichi to be near either of you anymore. Understand?"

Finally Hiro stepped in. "Yuki san, Shuichi is our only singer. He has to be near us for his band. And Mr. Seguchi is his boss, so-"

"Then Shuichi will not be in the band."

"I will to! Yuki I have to sing! It's what I love!"

"Shindou san is right. You can't stop him from singing Eiri."

"Oh yes I can."

Shuichi walked over to Hiro and stood next to him. "What's gotten into you? Your acting all funny. Your being nice all of a sudden, then you want me to stop seeing the band. I'm going to Hiro's for awhile."

"No your not."

And in less than seconds, Yuki had grabbed Shuichi and threw him into the car, got in, and drove away. Leaving a very confused Hiro and Tohma behind.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**How'd I do? Let me know!**


	2. Wake Up

_'Where am I? Why do I feel so tired?' Eiri tried to open his eyes, but found that even when he did, there was nothing but blackness. It was like he went blind. Eiri started to fall alseep again._

"Yuki!" _There was a voice. It sounded familiar, but Eiri couldn't quite put his finger on it. 'Oh well, it's nothing important.' And with that, Eiri went to sleep again.  
_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shuichi was now sitting in the car. He was rather pissed and he kept trying to get Yuki to tell him what was wrong with him.

"Yuki! Why are you acting like this!? Is it because you hate funerals? I hate them too. But that was my sister! I wanted to stay longer! And why are you trying to stop me from singing? And why did you yank me away from Hiro? We're best friends! Why-"

"Silence!"

Shuichi stared at him. Eiri usually said something like "shut up brat" or "quit your whining." Something deep within Shuichi was telling him that this was not Eiri. It was as if Eiri had become a new person. The pinkette stared out the window and realized that they were on a different street than before. He turned back to Yuki.

"Where are we going?"

"I had all of our things moved while we were at the funeral. I figured that you would want a new place since your sister is dead."

Okay, now something was definantly up. "But Yuki, I don't know where we are, and I don't know how to get to work from here."

Yuki looked at him. "I told you, you're not going to work anymore."

Shuichi got all riled up again. "And I thought I told you that you don't make my deciscions for me!"

Yuki stayed silent until they reached thier new destination. It was an apartment, but this one was set out into almost the middle of nowhere. There were trees and it looked like it was stuck in the middle of a forest. And it was rather small. It had three floors and it looked like there wasn't anyone else living there. They pulled up into a hidden driveway

Yuki got out of the car and went to Shuichi's side. He opened the door and didin't even wait for Shuichi to get out. Instead he violently yanked him out and slung him over his shoulder.

"Yuki! What- Put me down!"

"Quiet!"

Yuki still had the boy flung over his shoulder and walked through the building and went up to the third floor. They stopped outside of a room and Yuki produced a new set of keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door, and threw Shuichi in. Shuichi landed on his rear end on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt! Why-"

"This is where you will stay from now on. This whole room is yours. However, you're not allowed to go out. I will be checking on you." Was all Yuki said before he turned around and left. There was a small click, and the door was locked.

Shuichi ran to the door and found that it was locked from the outside. Both sides needed a key. So he ran to the window and found bars over them. It was ike he was being imprisoned. But for what, he didn't know.

Shuichi reached into his pocket. He still had his cell phone, so he would call Hiro and tell him what's going on. He looked at his phone and hope went out the window. His phone was completely out of servie here. Shuichi resinged himself to his new bedroom. It wasn't overly huge, but it was a decent size. There was a full sized bed in it and the walls were undecorated. As a matter of fact, the whole apartment looked plain.

_'Maybe I'll ask Yuki if I can paint it a different color. What's gotten into him any way? Why's he acting all weird? I mean, first he's all nice, then he's gone into this-this-I don't know, kiddnapping and hiding thing._' Shuichi couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

He began to feel a little hot and sweaty from his suit_. 'I'll change out of this. It's beginning to get hot._' He quickly stripped down and went over to a dresser. He was surprised that there were clothes in it. He figured that he would have to unpack them from boxes_. 'Yuki must have told the men to do it._'

Shuichi pulled out what he thought was a shirt. It turned out to be a short plain white dress. Shuichi took an even better look at the contents of his dresser. It was all dresses.

"What the Hell is this Yuuuuuukkiiiii!!!!"  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**N.G Studios**

"We really need to find both Eiri and Shindou-san."

The Bad Luck members were nodding in agreement. K had already taken off to Shuichi's place and Sakano looked like he was about to pass out.

"But why did Yuki san take off like that?" Hiro inquired. He was angry at Yuki for taking off and dragging Shuichi to.

"I'm not sure. Even his current behavior is puzzling to me, Nakano san." Tohma said sighing. He to had been pondering Eiri's sudden actions.

Shuichi had been telling them all week how Yuki was cuddling him and being nice. He practically danced around, flaunted, and sang that Eiri was finally showing him attention. But something even then was bothering Tohma. It wasn't like Eiri to suddenly do that. He didn't show affection, so, what was really going on?

The door to Tohma's office opened up. K came in looking distressed. "What is it K?"

"Shuichi isn't there. As a matter of fact, the whole place is empty." K said looking somewhat pissed.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks. Then Hiro remembered something. "Wait, can't you track them down by that Kumagoro that you gave Shuichi? The one with the tracking-" He was cut off when K held out a pink bunny rabbit. "This was left behind. Obviously, one of them figured out that it was a tracking device. And somehow, I don't think it was the pink head boy wonder."

Now everyone looked at Tohma. "I'll make some calls and see if I can find them."

Everyone voiced thier agreement. If Tohma Seguchi couldn't find them, then nobody could.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki Kitazawa**

Yuki was lying on his bed. He could see Shuichi in his room through the holes in the wall. He had heard Shuichi scream and laughed a little. The pink head was cute. He reminded him of Eiri when he was young. Eiri would always smile and laugh, it was cute.

But now, Eiri was cold and emotionless. It was mostly thanks to him, but still, he could have moved on. But Eiri chose to hang on to the past. And that was what made it so easy to possess him.

He had possessed Shuichi's sister. He needed a living host and had switched from body to body. He finally settled down in Maiko as he found out that Shuichi was close to Eiri. Maiko was jealous of Shuichi and it made her possession that much easier. He intended to use her to get to Shuichi, but the boy could not be touched. Somehow, he was innocent enough that he could not be touched at all. So, in the end, Yuki ended up staying inside Maiko and watched.

Over time, he began to realize that he was attracted to the pinkette. He was cute, naieve, and puzzling. Yuki always liked puzzles and Shuichi was one that he could not solve. So he decided to possess Eiri to get closer. And now that he had Shuichi, he was not going to let go. He was going to enjoy his pet.

He had to kill the sister eventually so that noone would know of her possession. It was easy, all he had to do was steal her life and use it for his energy.

Yuki began to doze. He felt sleepy and cursed at the living for having to sleep. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Eiri Uesugi**

_Eiri lay there in the darkness still sleeping until...._

_"Yuuuukkiiiiiii!"_

_He woke up and was angry. "God damn brat! Waking me up!"_

_It was still dark, but he coud see a small light and followed it. Somehow, he knew that it would take him to Shuichi. He headed toward it and finally, when he reached it, all he could see was white._

Eiri woke up on the bed. He felt slightly dizzy and stared at the ceiling. How did he get to the bed? He remebered passing out on the floor and nothing else.

He sat up and looked around. He didn't regognize any of his surroundings and he could hear Shuichi next door ranting. He may have been a little muffled, but he could tell that Shuichi could hear him if he yelled.

"Hey brat! Where the Hell am I?!" He yelled to Shuichi. His end went quiet and then Eiri could hear Shuichi running over to the wall.

"Yuki?"

"Where are we brat?"

"I don't know. You brought me here."

"I did not! And come over here. I don't want to keep yelling."

"I can't! You locked me in here!"

Eiri couldn't remember any of this. What the hell was he talking about?

"The last thing I remember was you running away and me passing out on the floor! Is this some sort of game!?"

"No! You even told me I can't work anymore and my clothes consist of dresses now!"

Eiri still couldn't recall any of this. _'Shit! I've finally gone crazy!'_

He got up and found keys in his pocket. After finding them, he left and found out that they were in an apartment. He quickly went to Shuichi's room, or he assumed t was, and unlocked the door.


End file.
